A New Start
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Read as Chiaki and Kaoru's friendship turns to romance. Sequel to Shinkenger Reunion. Please read Shinkenger Reunion first, before reading this. Please R&R!


**Hi! This is the sequel to Shinkenger Reunion. Sorry, it took so long. I've been catching up on Kamen Rider and kinda up sentai aside. But, I'm back now. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai, Toei does.**

**Timeline: Six months after Gokaiger.**

**Author's Note: Will involve several past sentai series like Go-Onger, Goseiger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Gaoranger, Abaranger and Hurricanger, as well as Go-Busters. This will not be a crossover, but they will be having minor roles or cameo roles.**

**Couples: Chiaki/Kaoru, Takeru/Kotoha and Mako/Ryunosuke.**

**(P.S I found a cute vid featuring the Chiaki/Kaoru couple on ****Youtube. It's called Chiaki/Kaoru: Hey Princess. It's a really nice vid, but the clips used have subs. Otherwise it would have been perfect. Go check it out.) **

* * *

At the Shiba house…Normal POV

Ryunosuke and Kotoha paced up and down the hallways. Mako and Genta were in the kitchen were cooking some soup for Takeru, who had fainted. Kaoru was busy arguing with Tanba, and Chiaki was enjoying it. Why did Takeru faint?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Takeru, Kaoru and Chiaki were in Takeru's room. Kaoru said that she had something to discuss with Takeru. Takeru was confused as to why Chiaki was here too. Tanba was eavesdropping outside, although Jii had told him not to, Tanba was overprotective of Kaoru. To the extent of following her every move, this annoyed Kaoru, but she knew that Tanba cared about her well-being. _

"_You are WHAT?" gasped Takeru._

"_Dating." Affirmed Kaoru._

_Takeru looked between Kaoru and Chiaki. Apparently, Kaoru and Chiaki were dating and it came as a very big surprise. They never looked the couple type when together. They had started off as friends, and eventually developed feelings for each other. This caused Takeru to faint._

_Kaoru and Chiaki gasped. Chiaki opened the door and asked Jii to call for the kuroko. Jii chased everyone out of the room and stayed with the kuroko to take care of Takeru._

_Flashback End_

* * *

The other Shinkengers were pretty surprised as well, save for Mako who seemed to know about it. Kaoru often came to Mako for advice and Mako seemed to detect that Kaoru had feelings for Chiaki, or was attracted to Chiaki the least. Mako also managed to dig out some information from Chiaki. Although, he never outward expressed it, it was obvious that Chiaki was attracted to Kaoru or at least wanted to know more about her. Since he got updates on Kaoru from Takeru. Mako wasn't sure how Takeru could remain oblivious to it. Chiaki obviously had a motive for asking about Kaoru. But for a strong and someone who could detect something amiss so easily, was definitely something wrong. Either Takeru was totally oblivious to love or that he didn't think about his mother falling in love with his rival. Mako smirked at the thought that Chiaki would become Takeru's stepfather. That is if Kaoru and Chiaki actually got married. Mako was sure that Chiaki would enjoy it.

Both Kaoru and Chiaki were getting annoyed with Tanba. Chiaki felt that Tanba was too strict with Kaoru. She deserved to live a normal teenage life, much like he did. Maybe it was because their backgrounds were polar opposites, it made them attracted to each other. Kaoru was raised in the traditional ways of the samurai, while Chiaki grew up in the modern world with video games and fast food. After all, opposites attract. Kaoru took her big white fan and whacked Tanba on the head. Chiaki tried not to smirk, but was unfortunately unsuccessful. Finally, Kaoru sent Tanba back to his room and Tanba sent a glare towards Chiaki. Tanba also felt that the Shiba Heads should not marry retainers nor should retainers marry each other. He felt that it was a bad omen that could lead to the fall of the Shiba House and the Shiba bloodline. That's why he wanted Kaoru to marry early, so that the Shiba bloodline could continue. Sure, Takeru's kids would also continue the Shiba bloodline. But Takeru did not have the Shiba family's fire mojikara, likewise his children will not have it. Unless, he or she chose to have the Shiba family's fire mojikara inserted into them. But it is a very painful process, so most Shiba family descendents don't choose to do it.

Kaoru sighed; she knew that it was going to be it was going to be a big shock to Takeru and the others. But she needed to have her own life too; she deserved to experience the wonders of life outside of being a samurai. Perhaps she was too serious, but she was glad that she had met the Shinkengers. They thought her that despite for not being the true leader; they had put their faith in Takeru. He led them to many victories during her absence; it was something that she didn't understand at first. But she soon understood, she experienced it first hand to know that feeling. If she was in Takeru's position; she would have felt the same as Takeru and her retainers.

* * *

**Sorry, for the short first chapter. I'll have a larger and expanded chapter on Chiaki and Kaoru's friendship turn romance in the next few chapters. It will be split into a few chapters. This story will most likely be about 5-8 chapters, depending on the length of each chapter. Please review! **


End file.
